


payback

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teasing, idk tags man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård is being a little shit, and Vegard wants revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	payback

**Author's Note:**

> good lord i suck at smut im so sorry 
> 
> this just went from being revenge to just cute, shit my heart can't handle it

That little shit was going to pay, was all Vegard could think. He rushed down the hallway to their dressing room, knowing his little brother would be there. 

During their performance, Bård had been teasing him, rubbing up against him and driving him crazy, and he couldn't have done anything to stop him. No one in th audience saw what he was doing, but the act required Vegard to keep quiet and focus on the show, so he had painfully kept his mouth shut as his brother had shuffled around, going out of his way to touch him.

When the show was over and the people had left, Bård had just strolled away with a cheeky grin on his face, not even glancing at Vegard.  
It wasn't the fact that it was his little brother who had done it, it was that he had done it and then not finished what he had been doing which was bothering him. He hated when he did that.

Thats why he was going to pay, thats why Vegard rushed down to the dressing room, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him as he passed. He violently opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.  
He saw no one when he first looked around, but he heard water running, and he saw his brothers clothes lying in a pile on the floor. He smirked and locked the door quietly, before grabbing the tie his brother had thrown onto the floor along with his other clothes. 

”Vegard?” Bårds voice comes out of nowhere, and Vegard looks up. Bård waddles out of the bathroom only wearing his underwear. Vegard stands up straight and wraps the tie around his hand, stepping towards Bård slowly.

”Hey little brother,” He says calmly, smiling sweetly as he approaches.

The surprised look on Bårds face as he looks down at the tie tells Vegard that he hadn't expected him to come down there, or maybe that he simply wasn't expecting Vegard to get revenge on him. 

”What are you going to do with that?” Bårds expression changes, a flash of the cheeky grin of his, and then to the calm cocky facade he always smears on.  
”You think you can just do what you want to me,” Vegard pushes Bård, hands resting on his bare chest as Bård stumbles against the wall behind him. ”You think you won't get punished for what you do?” He says as he leans against him, breathing heavily against his neck.

”Honestly,” Bård says hoarsly, playing along. ”I was kinda expecting it.”

Vegard huffs and twists Bård around, pushing him hard against the wall. He grabs his wrists and ties them together tightly.  
Vegard pushes his body against him, slowly grinding his pelvis against his younger brothers rear. He moves the dirty blonde hair of his aside and bites his neck, enjoying the soft moans he makes, his breath which becomes more and more ragged and heavy.  
He could never stay mad at his brother though, all his anger had already disappeared, but for once, he was going to be the one who got his way with him.

”Vegard...” Bård breathes against the wall, pushing his body against his older brothers, feeling his hands run up and down his bare stomach. ”Vegard..” He moans again.  
Vegard licks down his spine, and lets his fingers claw against his skin, sliding them under the hem of his underwear. Bårds breath hitches in his throat, and Vegard loves it.  
”Do you like it Bård, huh?” Vegard asks, kissing his neck, feeling his own cock slowly getting hard, just by hearing the other man moan over what he does.  
”Y-yes!” Bård stutters, biting his lip. He didn't even feel like pretending this time, the cocky little brother act was getting old, and he saw no point in lying about his brother making him horny.

”Do you want more?” Vegard hisses in his ear, rubbing Bårds half hard cock over his underpants. He enjoyes the loud groan that escapes from Bårds lips, and even more he loves feeling his body quiver and shake.  
”Please,” Bård moans, ”please Vegard, more.” 

Vegard turns Bård around again and quickly closes the gap between them, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. He thrusts against him, earning a loud moan from the other man, that drowns away as their mouths work together. Vegard feels Bårds tongue lick against his lips, asking for permission, and he lets the younger mans tongue slide into his own mouth. Their tongues entwine, both trying to dominate the other. He growls against Bårds lips, and pushes him harder up against the wall, shoving his hand into his white briefs, wrapping his hand around Bårds hard cock. 

”Fuck,” Bård groans into Vegards mouth, his head falling back and his legs trembling. Vegard starts jerking him slowly, and bites his throat. He loves feeling Bårds body react to him, see how his skin flushes under his hands, how his chest vibrates when he moans his name.  
He notices how Bård slowly starts rocking his hips, thrusting into his hand, and his mouth falls open.  
”You like that Bård?” Vegard chuckles and runs his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock, which makes Bård jerk involuntarily. Vegard runs his free hand down the side of his brother, letting his fingers trace the hem of his briefs, before slipping his hand inside and gripping his ass.

Up until now, he hadn't even thought about himself, when this all was supposed to be about finishing what his brother had started. It was just too good watching his brother like this.  
”Fuck Bård,” Vegard whispers against his ear, ”I should fuck you right here, right now,” he lets his fingers push gently against Bårds hole.  
Bårds breath hitches, and a near silent please forms on his lips. ”Please Vegard,”  
Vegard ignores him, and keeps teasing his puckered hole, slowly pushing his finger inside. ”But not yet, we're just getting started.” he chuckles, and kisses him again. 

Bård can barely react to his lips, Vegards hands touching him in the most sensitive places is making it hard for him to focus on anything at all. His cock is painfully hard, and Vegard is still only teasing him, tracing his fingers agonizingly slowly up and down his length. He wants more, needs it, he's ready to get down on his knees and beg for more if he has too. He tries to get loose from the cloth thats restraining him, but theres no use.

”Trying to escape, are we?” Vegard asks, and bends his finger inside him, making Bård moan. He pulls his finger out, and backs away from him. ”You need to be punished.”  
Vegard sits down on the bench that stretches across the wall, and motions Bård to come over. 

Bård pushes himself away from the wall almost too eagerly, and falls to his knees in front of his older brother. He shuffles closer, feeling the friction the cloth makes against his cock, and almost tips over. He bites his lip and looks up at Vegard.  
Vegards eyes are on him, his lips pressed tightly together, legs spread wide and hand rubbing the evident bulge on his pants.  
He breathes heavily, eyes never leaving Bårds, enjoying the sight of the tied up man with flushed skin and kiss swollen lips. The thought of his lips around his cock makes a wave of pleasure run through him, and he feels that his pants are getting too tight. 

”Shit, ” Vegard breathes, and unbuttons his trousers, pushes them a bit down and grabs hold of himself. He closes his eyes and his mouth falls open as he slowly starts moving his hand.  
Bård feels his cock twitch, and shamelessly drinks in the sight before him. He hadn't realized, but he was breathing loudly through his mouth, and had slowly leaned closer to Vegard. Seeing him like that, chest moving rapidly, adams apple bobbing in his throat as his breath hitches, it was absolutely mouth watering.

”Bård,” Vegard groans, ”come here.” He drops his hands to his sides and looks from his lap to Bård and back again.  
Bård doesn't waste any time and scoots closer. He sits up and licks his lips before placing a kiss at the base of his brothers cock, and lets his tongue trail up his length. He wished his hands were free, he felt very uneasy on his knees like this, with no support, but there was something very thrilling about it at the same time. 

Bård places his lips around the tip of Vegards cock, and let his tongue swirl around the head. He hears Vegard gasp, and chuckles as he takes more of him into his mouth. He slowly starts bobbing his head, humming as he does so. He enjoys every little moan that comes from his brothers mouth, each gasp for breath which get louder and louder.

”Oh fuck!” Vegard groans, and fists Bårds hair. His brothers mouth was so fucking good, he could barely control himself. ”Fuck Bård, you're so good.” He breathes heavily, head falling limply back as his brothers mouth brings him closer and closer to orgasm.  
In a rush of pleasure, he grips his brothers head violently and started thrusting up into his mouth. Bård squeezes his eyes shut, tears springing up in his eyes. Vegards hands are tangled up in his hair, and he wouldn't be able to pull away from Vegard even if he tried. 

”Oh my god Bård,” Vegard moans, feeling his orgasm building up. He lets go of his little brother, and watches him stumble back, panting. His lips are wet, and so are his eyes. He takes a few deep breaths through his mouth, looking into Vegards eyes.  
”Get over here,” Vegard says breathlessly, and holds out his hand. Bård looks at the hand with a raised eyebrow, but stumbles closer once more. Vegard grabs hold of him and pulls him up on his lap, so Bård straddles him. Vegard cups his face and kisses him, gently at first, but then deepens the kiss, biting Bårds lower lip gently. 

”You're so good,” Vegard whispers in between kisses, lapping at his lips. He tangles his hand into his brothers hair, and wraps his other arm around his waist, pulling him closer.  
Bård rolls his hips against him, moaning into Vegards mouth as his hard on rubs against him. 

”Vegard,” Bård breathes, leaning his head against Vegards. ”Please.. touch me.” 

Vegard smiles and runs his hands up and down Bårds back, makes small circles on his skin. ”You mean like this?” He chuckles.  
”Please,” Bård begs. He's so fucking hard it hurts and he needs to be touched. ”Vegard please!”  
Vegard moves his hands lower, cupping his brothers ass, letting his fingers graze over his hole. ”Like that?” He whispers hoarsly against his neck, biting him gently.  
Bårds reply is only a whimper, as he pushes down onto his fingers, wanting more. 

”What if..” Vegard whispers, tugging at the tight briefs his brother has on, ”I fuck you properly now, huh?”  
”Oh god.. Please,” Bård groans. He needs it, he needs to be filled up, he needs to be fucked.  
Vegard pushes him off of his lap, and stands up after him. He kisses him again, and runs his hands down his sides and pushes those stupid white briefs down. Bård steps out of them, and stares angrily at Vegards shirt. Vegard is sure that had his hands been free, he'd have torn it off, and laughs.

He sliding off the shirt, and steps out of his trousers, kicking them out of the way. Bård has gotten down on the floor, and is looking at Vegard impatiently.

”Fucking hurry up,” He moans, spreading his legs and throwing his head back. Vegard had to smile at his impatience, but he had been very tolerant, so he deserved to be rewared.  
Vegard got down on the floor, grabbing Bårds hips and pulling him closer. Their lips meet and Bård eagerly opens his mouth for his brothers tongue.  
The friction between them is unbearable, Vegards hips rolling against Bårds, it quickly drives Bård insane. He breaks the kiss and hisses into Vegards ear: ”Fuck me already!”

Vegard chuckles and kisses his cheek before he slides his hand in between them and grabs hold of his cock, guiding it towards Bårds entrance.  
Bård spreads his legs farther, and silently curses the tie wrapped around his wrists. His thoughts don't get much farther than that, when he feels Vegard push against his hole, feels him enter him slowly. He moans loudly, his brothers cock fills him up, and it hurts.  
Vegard groans when hes all the way inside Bård, he feels him clench around him, and sees him squirm as he lies there. He caresses his thighs and slowly starts moving inside him. Bård breathes heavily and arches his back, looking up at his brother who is towering over him. 

”You're so fucking tight Bård,” Vegard moans, gripping the younger mans legs and putting them over his shoulders, letting him penetrate him deeper. Vegard rolls his hips and kisses Bård softly, but with enough force to make Bård moan against them.  
Bård gasps against his lips when Vegard hits his prostate, and Vegard keeps thrusting into him harder and harder, earning a stream of quiet moans from bis brother, whos eyes have fluttered shut and and a pink flush has spread over his cheeks. 

”I don't think I hear your voice enough Bård,” Vegard whispers breathlessly into his ear, fucking him in a slow and shallow pace.  
Bård growls in responce, wraps his legs around his brothers waist, and rocks his hips in rythm with Vegards thrusts. 

A low moan escapes from his mouth, and Vegard wants to hear more. He takes him with deep, slow thrusts, and manages to coax another moan out of Bård. He pushes all the way into him, and Bårds mouth falls open in a deep groan.  
”Thats more like it,” Vegard chuckles and picks up the pace again. Teasing his brother was something he enjoyed a lot, this was one of the few times he actually had the upper hand, and he'd be a fool not to exploit it. But, he'd never been able to say no to his brother, he simply couldn't.

”Please, Vegard, fuck me,” Bård sobbed, turning his head away dramatically. He needed it badly, and he was sick and tired of his brothers shallow fucking. ”Please.”

Vegard pulled out of him, and pulled him up against him. ”For real this time?” He asked, looking at his brothers swollen lips, caressing his chest.  
Bård nodded frantically, willingly turning when Vegard spins him around and spreads his legs, before forcing himself into him again.  
Bård nearly collapses onto Vegard, but Vegard holds him up, wrapping one arm around his chest, and the other around his cock, jerking him slowly in the rythm of his thrusts.

”Fuck.. Oh god,” Bård moans, feeling vegards cock hit his prostate over and over again. Vegard thrusts hard into him, biting down on his shoulder. ”Vegard,” Bård groans, the hand around his cock starts moving faster and he can't help but thrust into his hand.  
Vegard turns Bårds head and catches his lips in an awkward kiss, but he couldn't care less. There he was, fucking his little brother on the floor of a dressing room in Oslo, awkward kisses was something he could settle with.  
He feels his orgasm building up, that familiar feeling in his stomach, and speeds up his pace. He droppes his other hand to Bårds cock, and wraps both hands tightly around it, jerking him faster. He wants to make his brother come before him, he wants to hear the noises coming from him, he wants to feel his body tense up and then go limp in his arms.

”Are you gonna come for me little brother?” Vegard whispers into Bårds ear, ending the sentence with a quiet moan. Bård has gone completely silent; eyes shut, mouth open, hair hanging in his face and a red slush spreading from his neck, all the way up to the tips of his ears.  
Vegard jerks him faster and fondles his balls with his other hand, and it isn't long until he hears a high pitched moan come from his brothers mouth as he comes, streaks of cum spilling from him onto the floor and Vegards hand. He keeps fucking him and jerking him through his orgasm, feeling his body spasm and his hole clench around him. Bård falls forward, resting his face against the cool floor, breathing heavily.

Vegard keeps fucking him, his thrusts become more and more erratic as he gets closer to ejaculation, he slams into him a few times before orgasm hits him, and he spills inside Bård. He collapses ontop of him, breathing heavily.  
Vegard rolls off of Bård, and when he slips out, Bård lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. 

After a moment of catching their breaths, Vegard turns over and unties Bårds arms.  
”Bård..” He says slowly, hesitatingly. He buries his nose in Bårds hair, and watches as Bård rubs his wrists, which are red and irritated from the tie  
.  
”what?” Bård asks, turning over to look at his brother.  
Looking into his bright blue eyes, he regrets even opening his mouth, and feels his throat tighten. He hides his face in the crook of Bårds neck, breathing in the scent of him. Cheap cologne, sweat and that scent has been stuck to his skin ever since Vegard could remember. A scent that could only be defined as the smell of Bård. 

”I love you,” Vegard murmurs against his skin a moment later, kissing his collarbone softly. What they were doing, it wasn't.. right, and they both knew it. If anyone found out, they'd be dead. And Vegard knew Bård wasn't very comfortable with speaking of it, or even talking about his feelings in general.  
This could end very badly.

Moments later, he hears a soft chuckle and a hand reaches up to move away a stray curl which had fallen onto his face. ”I love you too, Vegard.” Bård says quietly, putting his hand under Vegards chin and pushing it up to look at him. He kisses him softly, letting his hand rest on his cheek. Vegard smiles into the kiss, and breaks away to look at Bård again. He smiles that smile which Vegard knows all too well, the one that makes his nose crinkle and a few more crinkles appear by his eyes.

He leans in and nuzzles his nose against his little brothers, before pecking his lips repeatedly, which leads to Bård giggling softly and pressing his lips properly against his own.


End file.
